


In Over My Head

by yanyansguts



Category: Underfell - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell, Undertale aus, papcest - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/yanyansguts
Summary: In Over My Head is a NSFW/+18 Undertale fontcest and Sanscest book involving the AU's UnderFell and UnderSwap. The main Character is UnderFell Sans (Red) who is the brother of an abusive captain of the Royal Guard, UnderFell Papyrus (Edge). He flees is original Universe to seek support and healing with his fellow friends the Swaps. UnderSwap Sans (Blue) and UnderSwap Papyrus (Stretch) uncover the dark secrets Edge hides with every little flirt and fuck they have.Warning: Gore, Abusive Behavior, Possessiveness, Sexual Content.I am NOT the creator of UnderSwap, UnderFell, or Undertale. All credit belongs to the proper owners. This book and plot, however, belongs to me.





	In Over My Head

Red sighed shakily as he stared at the form before him.  
His brother had grown tired of his antics and finally decided to smack some sense into him. Of course, this did shock Red.  
The fact his own blood and bone would beat him senselessly to the point of having cracks, chips, and lost teeth was beyond him. At this point he was missing three teeth and a newly formed crack went straight down his eye socket.   
Blood dribbled down his chin and onto the carpet as he stared up at his brother. He couldn't believe it. Edge snapped so terribly bad that he beat the literal shit out of him.  
"W-What-" Edge scoffed, interrupting his poor brother.   
"Shut it you disgusting piece of pathetic shit. I'm sick and tired of you.." He growled and made several quick strides to him, each clack of his sharp heels made Red scoot closer and closer to the wall behind him.  
He gasped out, his eye sockets wide as Edge grabbed him by the collar. "S-Stop! P-Pl-Please!" He thrashed as he was held up, shoes falling to the bloody floor.   
Edge cracked a smirk and threw his small form against the wall, a gargled choke wailing from him. "Tch, weak trash.."   
Red sunk into his hot bath, sighing deeply as the water softly caressed his body. He glared at his toes. Red was smart after his hard beating and left to the Swaps home. After befriending his counterpart and brothers counterpart, the welcomed and allowed him in their home whenever. After Stretch learned about Red and Edges abusive brotherhood, Stretch was more understanding and open with Red. He learned about the mental, verbal, physical, and sexual abuse the household held in their Universe. Stretch hated Edge when Red had told him about what happened. Blue even had to calm him down to keep his own brother from beating Edge.  
"You alright?" The voice startled Red. ".. y-yeah. Just thinking." He looked over and saw Stretch quietly shutting the bathroom door. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Red nodded at Stretch's question. It was obvious, really. "Are you thinking of going back?" Stretch had an irritated tone, which caused Red to hesitate. ".. Yes." It least he was honest. Stretch's gaze became heated as he glared at him. His eye lights burrowed deep at Red, making him sink deeper in his bath. "I see." He stood up, lighting a cigarette. "We'll talk more after you're done." And with that, Stretch left.  
Blue sat beside Red, wrapping his arms and pulling socks onto his cold, fragile feet. "Red, are you really thinking of going back?"   
Red froze. 'How did he know? Did Stretch talk to him about it?' Blue's sigh brought him out of his thoughts. "Why?" Red looked at his counterpart. ".. I-I don't know." His gaze shifted to the floor. "It's not how he hurts you is it?" Blue gripped his leg. "It's the sex, isn't it?" Red snapped standing up and walking a foot away from him. "Don't say that." He hissed in response. "But it is. The sex is what keeps you from staying away. Jeez, I never knew you were a slut like that." Red looked over his shoulder. "Blue, I'm warning you." Blue had a sly smirk on his face, legs crossed.   
"And what will a pathetic soul such as yourself do? Edge has already weakened you, all I have to do-" the door swung open and Stretch walked in. "That's enough." Red walked over to Stretch. Stretch picked him up and carried him to the couch.  
"I'm sorry." Stretch shook his head, face covered with his hands. "Don't be. Blue just took it too far. Though... I'm confused." Red snickered. "I thought Blue was innocent." Stretch looked at him with a lopsided smile. "Used to be. Undyne showed him some pretty kinky stuff so he's.. pretty much more aware now." Stretch rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of discomfort. "Oh." Red didn't want to press anymore on the subject and decided to talk about something else. "I don't think I'll go back to Edge."  
The words stunned Stretch so much that he jolted. "Wait- Really?" Red laughed at his expression. "Yeah, Why should go back to him? You're much nicer and now knowing what the deal is with Blue, It's much more comfortable." Red tried to shrug off Blue's tone. He felt.. maybe Blue was hinting at something. He wasn't sure exactly WHAT, but he felt that there was something that he hinted towards. Before Red could fall deeper into his thoughts, Stretch held him close and hushed him. "Don't think so hard about it. *Snrk* You'll hurt yourself." Red gasped and playfully punched Stretch in the sternum. "Asshole!" The two laughed together.  
For the rest of the night, Blue finally came out and apologized for his actions. The three then happily relaxed and munched on Muffets, which Red found much more appealing then his Grillbys, and watched movies. But, Red had this thought that really itched him in the back of his head.

'Who did those beady red eyes belong to in the window?'


End file.
